Bella's Decision
by Lynn Miller
Summary: The sooner we got home the sooner we could start discussion about how I was going to continue to carry this baby, even if it killed me'. This is my interpretation of Edward and Bella’s homecoming from their Honeymoon, and what followed.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. Ratings always subject to change.**

**This is my first fan fiction for Twilight so I am going to use a plot already set in play by Stephenie Meyer. This is my interpretation of Edward and Bella's homecoming from their Honeymoon and the events that followed for them during Jacob's point of view.**

**This first chapter is short and more thought than dialogue, but I promise improvement for these in the future.**

THE HOMECOMING

I hung up with Rosalie, clutching the silver phone at my side. Edward returned from the boat a minute later and gently pulled me out the door. His jaw was tight, his eyes a fierce black, and I immediately knew he was blaming himself for the whole situation. I could think of a hundred ways to apologize but decided speaking alone may push him over the edge.

The way back to the boat was much harder than before, mainly because I was navigating on my own, human feet. I wished he would just swing me up into his arms and hold me against his strong chest. I needed him now more than ever, needed to hear his voice and hear him say it would be alright.

Of course, he would never.

He already had plans to get the baby out of me. OUR baby. He looked at the situation as a disease that needed to be expelled. If only he could feel the baby moving inside of me, watch as small areas of my stomach pushed out. I brought my free hand to my stomach, instinctively, a nudge answering my gentle touch.

I could see the boat now, a gentle breeze rocking it back and forth. How I wished I could slow time. It would only be a matter of time before we were back on land, boarding various planes, and landing in Seattle. We would soon be back in a place where others, the number unknown to me, teamed up with Edward's decision to remove our baby from inside of me.

We reached the boat and he carefully lifted me into his arms and stepped onto the boat. My frame shivered, not because of his cold touch, but because it felt good to be close to him. He had not held me this close since before the discovery of my pregnancy. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward." My voice was a mere whisper but I knew he could hear me clearly.

I could feed a rumble in his chest, a soft groan escaping his lips. I looked up to catch his expression, looking for my Edward. His jaw was still tight but his eyes stared into mine, glimmering a bright topaz. I could feel relief boiling through me and then it happened. The wetness on my cheeks came before the gasping sobs, but soon they were working in unison to extract any sense of calm from my being.

"Bella, sweetheart…" Edward sat in the nearest seat, pulling me closer to him. He lifted a long, cold finger to my chin and pulled my face upwards. My eyes met his gaze and I could see the pain my fit was causing him. "Bella, please, do not make this harder than it already is. I must protect you. If I lost you…" His jaw tightened again.

I leaned my forehead against his cool chin, finding a moment to compose myself.

"Edward, we are in this together, forever. Please, just listen to me."

His pulled me away from him and I found no need to fight his grasp. I had learned long ago that it was useless. His eyes were beginning to darken again; his lips formed a straight line.

"Bella, I will not let you argue me on this. You are my life and I will protect you, no matter the cost." He released my body, sliding me softly off of his lap.

Before I could protest his statement, he had the anchor up on the boat and we were pulling out of the dock. I needed him to be slow. To be human. He was rushing through everything and I felt hurt by the shortness of our conversation. I needed him to hear me out but I knew my words would pass through his stubborn mind. I knew what I needed to do and I hoped that Rosalie would be able to help me. I had to hope.

The trip went by surprisingly fast, despite the consistent silence between Edward and I. We flew into Caracas for a quick fuel up before flying into Miami. After a quick layover we boarded another plane to Chicago, and then from there boarded a plane to Seattle.

It was not until the pilot announced that we were making our dissent that my heart rate raised significantly. I knew Edward could hear it, feel it in his senses, and I almost dared to turn towards him to attempt to read his face. He had spent most of our trip with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. For whom, I had no idea, because he knew he was not fooling me. I clutched my chest for a moment, willing my heart to slow down.

The plane touched down gracefully despite the rain that fell in sheets over the tarmac. I tuned to Edward, his eyes now open and full of worry. The flight attendant stepped into first class and smiled largely, her hands raised to gesture her words. My heart beat throbbed in my ears. She must have told us we were allowed to remove our seat belts and exit the plane because at that moment, Edward's cold hand gently lifted me from my seat. He slid it down to the small of my back and we walked up the short tunnel to the gate and out into the crowded terminal.

He led me across the shopping plaza and down the escalators that led to the baggage claim. I looked down and realized I was still clutching my chest, looking almost as though I was a currently suffering a heart attack. I lowered my hands slowly and slipped my arm around Edward's waist.

His head snapped to the right and his tense appearance eased a bit. I followed his gaze and for the first time since Edward's phone conversation with Carlisle, I felt a wave of relief come over me. About 200 yards away, six figures strolled gracefully through the crowd. The Cullens, my new family, had all arrived at the airport to meet us in this time of need. And there, at the front of the group, was Rosalie. The corners of her lips rose ever so slightly when our eyes met and she quickened her pace. I dropped my arm from around Edward and broke into a run, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I flew into her cold, hard arms and buried my face in her chest. She held me gently and ran her fingers through my long, matted hair.

"It's okay Bella. I'm not going to let them touch your baby. I promise." She whispered into my ear, still holding me close.

That was all I needed to hear. The assurance that someone was going to stand by me in my time of need, helping to protect the being that would become the second most important existence in my life. I did not know if Rosalie was doing this for me, or more out of selfishness for the life she was never able to have, but I did not care either way.

She pulled me back carefully and glared behind me, a low snarl building in her throat. I turned to see Edward standing a foot back, his eyes black and fierce. Of course he would know what we were planning to do because he could read Rosalie's mind. I could tell he was furious with her for going along with me and I wondered if he might pounce at that moment, despite the continuous flow of people passing us on either side.

His eyes flickered to Alice knowing she had a clear look at what was in my near future. I could only assume she had spent most of the day focused on me, as worried about my outcome as Edward. She was looking down at her feet, probably trying to recite the alphabet in every language she knew.

"ALICE. LOOK AT ME." Edward's voice was more of a growl and he was getting dangerously close to a volume that would attract bystanders.

Carlisle stepped up quickly and placed himself close by my side but also between Alice and Edward. "Bella, we need to get you home quickly for monitoring. How are you feeling?"

I was still focused on Edward's enraged expression, my heart rate almost doubling. Someone stepped up behind me, a cool hand resting on my shoulder. I immediately started to feel calm, almost dizzy, at an unusual pace. It was Jasper that had come to stand by me.

"I… I feel okay I guess." I held my hands protectively over my middle and looked down. "I know this doesn't make any sense, but I think the bump on my stomach has grown another inch over the course of our journey. And… I can feel movement." I gazed up into Carlisle's worried eyes.

Esme stood a few feet behind him with Alice, Emmett no where to be seen. Both had a worried look on their pale faces.

He sighed. "I wish I could say I've heard of this happening before, but I can't. We need to get you home so I can start monitoring your condition. I have an ultrasound machine set up in my office, along with several other medical supplies to get us started."

I nodded. "Then let's go quickly."

And with that we were on our way, moving swiftly for the exit. Emmett appeared in our group from the baggage claim, our luggage in tow. For once he took no time to tease or joke with us. Rosalie stood protectively on one side of me, Edward on the other. His mood had yet to change since he realized what we were going to do but I knew I was still his number one priority. He would not let me out of his sight. Alice and Jasper had slipped into the crowd to retrieve the cars and Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand a few yards ahead. Their mouths were moving very quickly and I knew they were having a conversation about my condition.

We finally reached the automatic doors at the exit and broke out into the rainy weather. The cool, damp air felt wonderful against my face and I took a moment to gather a deep breath. Waiting for us at the curb were Emmett's large Jeep and the all too familiar Mercedes that had once driven me to Phoenix to escape the hunt of a vampire. That moment felt as though it had happened years ago, a much less trivial moment in time than what was happening to me presently.

"Conspicuous." I mumbled under my breath, longing for the comfort of the silver Volvo.

I was ushered into the back seat of the Mercedes, placed between Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle was already seated in the passenger seat and Jasper slid behind the wheel. The tension between Rosalie and Edward overpowered me and I could feel Jasper trying to calm the mood. I decided that Carlisle must be here to keep us calm in conversation, though I doubted there would be much talking.

We pulled out in front of the Jeep and were quickly speeding through the streets of Seattle. We hit the outskirts of the city in no time and our speed doubled that of the limit, but I knew I was safe.

The sooner we got home the sooner we could start discussion about how I was going to continue to carry this baby, even if it killed me.


	2. Decisions

**Here is the second chapter in my fan fic and hopefully anyone reading this enjoys it! I am trying to keep my chapters between 2500-3000 words for now, even though a real novel would be about 10 times this. Oddly enough, I am 7 months pregnant and have some idea of Bella's feelings... except my baby is not super human and breaking my ribs... so I am enjoying thinking about how Bella would feel and how far along she is in human months. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far and I look forward to hearing more from you!  
**

**Again, I do not own any of these characters or the Twilight series.**

DECISIONS

If I had been with Charlie, the ride from Seattle to Forks would have taken around 5 hours. But with Jasper and Emmett behind the wheels of two very powerful cars, we were approaching the Cullen's home in about 90 minutes. The ride had been mainly quiet, the only conversation sparking when Carlisle checked to make sure I was still feeling okay.

Now that I thought about it, I had forgotten that I was still _human_ and various needs were coming to my attention. My stomach was rumbling from hunger and I had an incredible urge to use the bathroom. _How long had my bladder felt as though it was going to explode?_ Somewhere along the way I must have gone numb from all feeling, the overwhelming need to protect the baby controlling my mind. I could only assume that exhaustion was right around the corner with such a long day behind us.

A series of small nudges erupted in my stomach and were much stronger than I had ever felt before. I could almost feel as the baby shifted his or her weight around, finding a more comfortable position. One extremity was pushing against my side while another took hits at what felt like my stomach. A wave of nausea came over me and I gasped for air. Four pairs of eyes snapped in my direction, Edward and Rosalie immediately put their hands on my shoulders.

"J…Jasper" I gasped. "Pull over!"

But the Mercedes had already come to a stop and I realized we were parked in front of the Cullen's home. Edward pulled me gently from the car and had me in the bathroom in a matter of seconds. He held my hair back from my face as I knelt over the toilet and emptied the few contents of my stomach. When I was sure I was finished, I collapsed backwards into Edward's strong arms. He lifted my weak body off the floor and carried me out into the main room where the others were waiting.

Alice was dancing about the room, humming some song I did not recognize. She seemed to be concentrating hard to avoid Edward's fierce glare. He draped me across the pale couch in the middle of the room and sat on the floor. The others gathered around us, standing perfectly still, and I felt frustrated by how difficult it was to read their faces. The moon was starting to shine light through the windowed wall in the back of the large room and I realized I had lost all concept of time. But what did that matter now?

I draped my hands over my abdomen and struggled to find the words. Of course they already knew how I felt and by Alice's actions, she definitely knew what the outcome of tonight would bring. Rosalie gracefully knelt by my head and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her stance on the situation was made very clear to the others and I watched as Edward tensed up. His eyes flickered between each of his family members and I assumed he was reading their minds.

"Carlisle, we need to get her upstairs and get that _thing _out of her. I don't want it harming her any..." His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides. A snarl built up in his throat and reached the tip of his tongue. He spring into a crouched position in a flash, his eyes a frightening black.

It took me a moment to realize that Rosalie had done the same except she had put herself protectively next to me. Something in her thoughts had triggered Edward's reaction

"I can't let you do that Edward. It's not what Bella wants."

It was odd to hear Rosalie defend me but part of me understood that this was more for the child growing within me. I sat up slowly, reaching my hand out to Edward.

"Please Edward. Don't make this any harder for me, please. I can't explain how this all happened so fast but I am in love with this child. To feel the movement and know that there is a baby growing in me is indescribable. You are the most important person in my life and I need you by my side. I cannot do this with out you."

"With out me you wouldn't have to be doing this at all!" He relaxed into a standing position and watched as Rosalie did the same.

"Edward, we cannot force her to give up this baby if she does not want to." Carlisle's soft voice spoke up from behind Edward; his face wore a worried look.

"What if she dies, Carlisle?" Edward's voice was pleading now.

Esme stepped forward to place her hand on her son's shoulder. "We cannot be sure that that is what will happen to her. Let Carlisle run tests on her. Let him see what he can learn about the child growing inside of her."

"That _thing_ inside of her is not a child, it can't be human. It's impossible. Please, Carlisle. Don't let this drag on any longer, you know we can handle this quickly." Edward faced Carlisle, his back turned completely towards me.

Rosalie snarled and crouched down, Emmett quickly at her side. Of course he would not go against Rosalie, no matter what he believed, and I knew I would have him on my side. Esme put her head in her hands and slouched back, torn over the turmoil in her home.

"Edward." Alice's sing song voice piped up from the shadows and she stepped forward to meet him. "Look at me."

Edward's gaze fell to her and after a few moments, he dropped to the floor in frustration. I had never seen him in this much pain before. He had always been a fortress to me, even in times of danger. He loved me deeply, and I would know that forever, but I had never seen him collapse like this. Even when he went to Italy when he believed me to be dead, he was composed as he prepared to make that fateful step into the sunlit plaza.

"What did you see Edward?" My voice was a whisper as I asked the question the others were longing to ask as well.

Alice was by my side quickly with her hands cradling my face. "I showed him the last vision I was able to see of you before our meeting in the airport. You were lying on this very couch, largely swollen in the abdomen, and very sick."

I could not help but smile. "So you saw me continuing with this pregnancy. The choice has already been made."

She nodded her head but I couldn't help but notice her pain. "Bella, after that your future disappears. I am not sure why but I cannot see you, just as I cannot see your _dog_ friends. I cannot tell what will happen to you past that picture."

I understood what that meant. Alice could not see clearly a picture of my future, whether it would be of Edward and I standing happily with our child or of our friends and family gathered at my funeral. I had to believe I would make it through this though. I would carry this baby, Edward and my baby, till the end and we would live a happy family. How could I believe anything different? And even if Alice saw my funeral, that would mean I had still made the choice to continue with the pregnancy. I could not ignore the love I felt.

"Edward." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I reached forward for him. "Please, come sit by me. I need you, now more than ever." I held my hand out, palm turned upwards, and pleaded with him.

But he never turned to look at me. One moment he was in the midst of our gathering and the next he was gone, the only traces of him left behind were a faint breeze through my hair. The tears poured down my cheek as I lowered my head in defeat. I was putting him through so much. How could I continue to do this to him? My actions were selfish and I was putting everything we had worked for this past year and a half in jeopardy.

"He'll come around. He loves you and in the end he will do whatever makes you happy, Bella." Alice slid her arm around my shoulders and pulled me against her cool chest.

I wiped away the tears with my hand, letting my eyes close. I gave into my exhaustion and allowed myself to settle down. Perhaps rest was what I needed right now. Tomorrow I would work this out with Edward because Alice was right, he would come back to me.

I awoke abruptly, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat. I should be used to the all too familiar dream by now, but this was the first time I experienced it since I realized the meaning. It had not altered much, the beautiful baby still set atop of pile littered with the bodies of our dearest friends. Yet again I found an overwhelming need to fight for the infant in the end, as if something dangerous was looming in the shadows.

"Edward". I whispered in the dark, longing for his cold, hard body next to mine.

Someone had placed me in the oversized bed in Edward's room, the only light coming from the shining moon outside the windowed wall. I fell back onto the mattress just as the first wave of sobs hit my chest. I never considered myself a strong person but the emotions that came with pregnancy were overwhelming.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry…" I buried my face in the nearest pillow and welcomed the tears. It would be good to get them out as often as possible.

"I'm here my love." A low, beautiful voice rang from the shadows.

"Edward?" I sat straight up, the flow of tears slowing to a near stop. "Please, don't let me be dreaming."

I let out a cry of relief as those strong, cold arms I knew so well wrapped around my middle. I collapsed into him, burying my damp face into his hard chest. He pulled me into him and slid us back into a lying position. I thought of all I could say to him right now but I silenced myself, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Bella, sweetheart, forgive me." His voice was still beautiful, but I could sense the pain. I took a deep breath to speak but a cold finger fell on my lips, silencing me.

"I should never have left you earlier. You are my life. You are my all. I will follow you to the end of the earth if you ask me too, and I will not stray. I may not agree with your choice to keep the… _baby_… and I may not always be the most pleasant about it, but I will not leave your side. You are my number one priority, forever."

The words smashed against me and it was the happiest feeling I had since I walked down the aisle to Edward on our wedding day. My heart beat faster and I swore I could feel it swelling in my chest. How could this beautiful being be mine? His thoughts were never selfish in his attempt to protect me; he was fully involved in saving my life. He wanted nothing more than the best for me and he was finally realizing that keeping the baby _was_ what was best for me.

Of course, I knew he loved me, but to hear those words on his lips always had an effect on me. His long fingers brushed along my cheek, tracing a line from my temple to my chin, and finally settling on my bottom lip. I could feel my blood surging through my veins. It felt good to be close to him and I almost forgot about the conversation that took place earlier. He was close enough that I could smell his sweet breath, my head grew dizzy.

And then his lips were on mine, parting them ever so slightly. My cheeks had to be bright red from all the blood rushing through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body close to him. I knew the intimacy we shared in South America would not be possible in my condition but I was satisfied with just being about to kiss him.

We stayed like this for awhile, enjoying each other's presence and keeping each other close. I had an understanding that things were going to become complicated for me, and most likely dangerous, so of course I would spend my last few healthy moments with Edward. Completely enthralled by him.

"Edward?" I asked softly, pulling my face back from his.

His topaz eyes opened to meet mine, a sense of ease shining through. "Yes Bella?"

"I was thinking about the conversation that took place downstairs… and… it feels as though it all happened very fast. I pictured more yelling, or snarling rather, and at least an hour of debate. I pictured each family member voicing opinions and possibly even being forced into a vote." I bit my lip as I thought of coming here earlier this year to take a vote on my mortality.

His eyes never left mine as his cool hand traced the curve of my spine. "Bella, you can believe when I say that there was much more being said than heard."

I nodded my head; of course he would have been reading each mind carefully.

"My family… our family… loves you. We have always supported each other in major decisions in our life and have done our best to not interfere… unless danger was imminent. Even then it can be hard to sway the stubborn mind of us vampires." He threw me a smile, the crooked smile I loved so much. "Each one of them had thoughts towards you decision to keep the baby, whether for or against you, but they already knew where you stood and made the decision to stand by you."

I thought about his words for a moment. The Cullen's had always been supportive and loving towards each other and even many humans in this world. It would only make sense that they would take my side. If only I had thought of this earlier, perhaps my day would not have been as stressful.

Still, there was a small part of me that wondered if Carlisle and Edward still had plans to work against me in the coming days. Perhaps the rapid growth of the baby would bring more pain than either could bear to watch and they would make an attempt at forcing me into an abortion. But Rosalie would stand by my side, she promised. As long as the baby continued to prosper in the confines of my abdomen, she would protect me.

As my thoughts progressed, my hands moved to my stomach, looking for the familiar nudges and sign of life. The nudges were stronger already and I could almost feel the outline of a foot. But that could not make sense. My mind came back to reality as I realized that the kicks were becoming quite painful, as if an actual human were punching me in the stomach.

My face must have shown distressed because Edward sat up immediately, leaning over to cradle my face. "Bella, what is it?"

"Nothing". I lied. "I'm just feeling the baby kick…"

He nodded and moves his eyes to my abdomen, lifting a silk camisole that hid the view. Whoever brought me to bed must have changed me from my normal clothes as well. I watched as his jaw tightened and a worried look appeared in his eyes. Lifting my head slightly, I followed his eyes to my abdomen and gasped. Even in the sparse light of the moon I could see the marks quite clearly. Large welts purpled my abdomen.

I cringed as another kick hit me hard, somewhere close to my belly button. This was going to be much harder than I realized.


	3. Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to those who have added my story to their favorites/alerts, and especially to those of you who have written reviews. I really appreciate the feed back and I love hearing what you think. I know that I can't be perfect so let me have it if you want!**

**To answer a question, I will probably write this story up until the birth since that is when the story switches back to Bella's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

TESTS

I somehow slept peacefully that night, nestled safely in Edward's arms. It took me five minutes to talk him out of retrieving Carlisle to look at my stomach, and another five minutes to calm him into lying down with me. I tried to remind him that bruising came easy for me and I wouldn't be surprised if a baby under normal circumstances left marks on my stomach. He finally agreed, even though his face held a worried look, and he sang me to sleep with our lullaby.

When I woke, the sun was shining through the large windows on the back wall. This was such a rare occurrence for Forks and I took a moment bask in the warmth. But it felt oddly warm this morning for some reason. I sat up quickly and realized that Edward had slipped away from my side, leaving a note for me on his pillow.

_Bella,_

_I went hunting with Jasper and Alice._

_Be back soon._

_Love, Edward_

I smiled and pulled myself out of bed. I could only imagine my appearance after the past few days and decided a few human moments… or hours… would not hurt while Edward was gone. My eyes searched the room for my bag and located it set atop a desk in the corner. I opened it to search for my toiletry bag and a few pieces of French lingerie fell to the floor. I frowned as I picked them up, memories from the Honeymoon flooding back into my mind.

A couple of days ago, Edward and I were living in newlywed bliss. We had talked about Dartmouth and the experiences we would share in New England. I had even planned to stay human for that time, a decision Edward was very pleased with. Now, my future would be decided day by day, possibly hour by hour.

I stuffed the lingerie back into the bag and found what I was looking for. A small knock sounded against the door and I turned quickly.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Rosalie stepped into the room, as stunning as ever.

"Bella, Carlisle would like to see you in his office." I could sense a protective tone in her voice. "He would like to start running tests as soon as possible, and I would like to be by your side, if that's okay?"

I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Just tell Carlisle I need a human moment and that I will be right up."

She nodded and stepped from the room. I was very grateful for how helpful Rosalie was proving to be. She was the one member of the Cullen family that had never really taken a liking to me. It was just this past spring, when Alice and I jetted off to Italy to save Edward, that she had anything nice to say to me at all, and even then it was just an apology for the trouble she caused.

I headed out into the hall and made my way to the bathroom. Lying on the counter, right next to the sink, were my favorite comfy sweatpants and an old tee-shirt. Alice must have placed them there before the hunt and I could not be more thankful. She was always after me about what I chose to wear on a daily basis but this was what I really needed, and somehow, she must have known.

I slipped out of my silk pajamas and into the familiar clothes. Turning towards the mirror, it was shocking to see the girl that stood there. Whoever she was, she must have been in a horrible accident of some sort. Her long brown hair was tangled so bad it looked like someone placed multiple birds nest on her head. Her eyes had purple circles under them, much like the ones the Cullen's wore daily, and her cheek bones stood pronounced in an unhealthy manner.

Of course, this girl had to be me because no one else was in the bathroom with. It took me around ten minutes to brush out all of the knots and even then, my hair still looked like a matted mess. I finally decided on pulling it back into a low pony tail rather than taking the time to shower. I was so anxious to meet with Carlisle that I even rushed through brushing my teeth and washing my face.

Rosalie was waiting in Carlisle's office, gracefully perched upon his desk. Carlisle stood nearby and I gasped when I saw the new arrangement of his office. He had managed to bring in a full hospital bed, an ultrasound machine, and a heart monitor. Along the wall was a medicine cabinet with various medicines and surgical tools.

"Carlisle… where did you get all this?" I stared at him, my mouth open.

He smiled gently. "When you've been a doctor for as long as I have, you manage to rack up favors." His face grew more serious for a moment. "And Bella, I don't want to scare you, but we are dealing with something very dangerous here. If I did not have access to these machines here at home I'm not sure I would be able to help you in the event…" He voice cut off.

"…In the event that something horrible happened to me." I finished his sentence. "I understand the danger I am putting myself in by carrying this baby, but somehow I know everything is going to be okay."

He nodded his head and picked up a book that was sitting on the ultrasound machine. "I have pulled all of my reference books on pregnancy, and have studied the procedures several times." He hesitated for a moment. "I have come up with several options for removal…"

"NO!" I didn't mean to shout at him, but the emotions welled up so fast.

Rosalie suddenly stood protectively at my side.

"Bella, this is just in case you change your mind. That's all." Carlisle laid the book down and approached his desk. "Shall we start the tests?"

I hesitated for a moment but finally walked forward. Rosalie was here, and I knew that Carlisle would not do anything against my will.

"What do we need to do first?" I pulled myself up onto the hospital bed in the middle of the room.

Carlisle approached me carefully, his hands hidden behind his back. "I'm going to need to draw your blood Bella and, well, Edward has told me of your aversion to needles."

Panic started to set in but I took deep breathes and tried to push it away. This was all necessary for the baby so I would do whatever it took. I held my arms out in front of me and squeezed my eyes closed. "Take your pick, and please do it fast."

"Rosalie, you may want to step from the room." Carlisle's voice was closer to me now. "I'm not going to do anything either of you disapprove of…"

I could hear Rosalie grunt in displeasure but I listened as she swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her. She knew she would not be able to help me save this baby if she ended up killing me herself.

I felt a small prick on my left arm followed quickly by Carlisle's cool hands applying pressure with a cotton ball.

"All done, Bella. You can breathe now."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "That wasn't so bad."

Rosalie reentered the room quickly, back at my side and watchful of Carlisle.

He nodded and laid a vile of red liquid near his desk. "I will run tests on that soon enough but first, I would really like to try and get an ultrasound picture taken." Looking at the clock on his wall, he sighed. "Edward really wanted to be here for this and I thought they would be back by now."

I nodded with understanding. I too wanted Edward to be here for this. He needed to experience this pregnancy as much as possible because I knew he would change his mind once he saw a picture of our precious baby.

"Let's get me ready and maybe they will return by the time we start."

He nodded and went to the ultrasound machine, pressing buttons and entering numbers I would never understand. "Lay back on the table and lift your shirt please, I'll start by feeling for your uterus."

Suddenly, last night came back to me. The purple bruises covering my stomach and the sensitivity of my skin. Carlisle must have noticed the look on my face.

"Is everything okay Bella? We can continue this later if you need to rest?"

"No, it's not that." I lifted my shirt slowly, revealing my bruised abdomen. "It's this…"

I watched as Carlisle and Rosalie followed my gaze to my stomach. Rosalie took a step back, a worried look filled Carlisle's face.

"When did this happen, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure; I noticed the bruises just last night. The baby's movements have been quite… _painful_… lately." I watched as my stomach jutted out in a few places as the baby readjusted positions. It was not as painful this time and I wondered if maybe the baby understood the discomfort I was in.

Carlisle continued to stare at my stomach, contemplating his next move.

"I… I don't want to touch you Bella… not if it is going to hurt. I have never seen marks like this before. We can only hope there is no damage on the inside." He crossed his arms and stepped back, a pained look on his face.

I hadn't thought about the possibility of damage happening on the inside of my body.

"I'm sure I would be able to tell if something was wrong inside. I have become very aware of what I am feeling in my abdomen, now that I have a little baby moving all around." I small half-heartedly, trying to make him feel better.

Just then the door opened and a spirited Edward flew to my side. His eyes were liquid gold, a good sign that his hunting trip had been successful. He looked from Carlisle to Rosalie and realized that their gaze was set on my stomach. He cringed as he took a second look at the bruises.

"They look much worse in the light, Bella." I could see the pain fall across his face as he spoke. His jaw tightened.

"I'm fine Edward, really." I ran my hand across his stone cheek.

Carlisle coughed and moved towards me. "I'd like to try the ultrasound now. I will start by putting a warm liquid on your stomach; it will make moving the instrument much easier. From there, I will use a small…"

"Carlisle," I interrupted him, "Just do whatever you need to do. I trust you."

He nodded and held a small bottle of liquid above my stomach. A warm jelly like substance fell right below my belly button and he used a small camera like object to spread it around. Four pairs of eyes flew to the ultrasound screen to observe the results.

I had seen pictures of ultrasounds in biology class, so I had somewhat of an idea what to expect. The machine used sound waves to form a picture of my uterus and the surrounding areas, and when pregnant, a fetus could be seen on the screen. But the only thing we were looking at was blue fuzz. No open spot for a uterus or even my bladder, which I knew was full enough to be seen.

"What does this mean Carlisle?" Edward's voice was low and cool, and I couldn't tell if he had read something in Carlisle's mind or if he was just as perplexed by the lack of a picture.

"I'm not sure Edward, the picture cannot get through. Bella, may I touch your stomach for a moment? I will try not to hurt you but it will help explain this."

I nodded and reached for Edward's hand.

Carlisle's hands were hard and cool, just like Edwards, but that did not stop the burning pain I felt when he pressed on my abdomen. I cringed and bit my lip as he pressed down. A small gasp escaped my lips and he stopped.

"No, continue. I'm fine, really…" I closed my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand with all my strength, although he probably missed the effort.

"Carlisle, maybe we should wait…" Edward's voice was pleading.

"Just a moment more is all I need, Edward. If we don't do this now we will probably not be able to do it again with the rate she is growing."

I nodded in agreement. "Continue Carlisle, please."

Rosalie was standing at my head now, her cool hands pressed on either side of my face. "You can do this Bella, it's almost over."

Carlisle pressed down five more times, and even though the pain was excruciating, I made it through with out a sound.

"Hmm…" Carlisle stepped back and leaned against his desk.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I realized Edward was staring at him, reading his thoughts.

Carlisle uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Her uterus is abnormally hard, as if it is made out of something unbreakable. It must be thick as well if the ultrasound machine cannot pick up a picture. The skin is definitely not of human nature.

Edward let out a frustrated growl and paced across the room.

"I knew this thing was dangerous. We must get it out of her NOW, Carlisle."

"No!" I yelled.

Rosalie placed herself in front of me, her body lowered into a crouch. Edward mirrored her stance and snarled. They both looked ready to pounce and I feared there would be no stopping them once they started. Even Carlisle would have trouble fighting them both off of each other. I rolled off of the bed, desperate to stop them.

"Please, stop it! Both of you!" My own screaming rang in my head and I suddenly felt dizzy. I hadn't realized how weak I was until I stood, my legs were very wobbly. I tried to reason with them again, opening my mouth to speak. I thought I said something but even my own voice sounded so far away.

Suddenly, Edward sprung across the room, his fierce eyes locked on Rosalie.

And then I was falling backwards into a dark tunnel, Carlisle's office growing farther and farther away.

The last thing I remembered was someone far, far away screaming my name.


	4. Spaghetti Bolognese

**Here is the fourth chapter to my story but I must warn you, it is quite weak. I have not been feeling well today and decided to let it go and just put it up. It is a bit shorter than I wanted but I think if I continued I may have ruined it. My head is pounding! Expect the conversation with Charlie in the next chapter. :)**

**And thanks to all those loyal readers and to those who have been reviewing. It is great to here your opinions and thoughts on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters.**

SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE

"Bella? Bella, love, can you hear me?" Edward was calling for me but why was his voice so far away? Just a moment ago I was lying on a hospital bed. Carlisle had been running tests on me when we ran into complications and then… _Rosalie…_

"Rosalie!?" I sat up abruptly, my eyes flashing open. A wave of dizziness hit me and I felt a cool hand push me back down. Fluffy pillows, ultra soft sheets… I had to be in Edward's bed. Our bed. But was Rosalie okay? I suddenly saw a vivid memory of Edward springing across the room, his teeth bared.

"I'm here Bella." Rosalie's soft voice appeared from somewhere close by. I turned to see her poised on Edward's black leather couch, her legs crossed elegantly. There she sat, still in one piece, and for that I was definitely grateful. Emmett was seated closely next to her, Jasper on his other side, and this seating arrangement alone told me that things had not cooled down to normal yet. Emmett seemed calm enough but I knew he would jump at the chance to protect Rosalie. Jasper looked controlled and confident, most likely affecting the mood of the room. I shifted my gaze towards the source of the cool hand, my beautiful Edward, and found him propped up next to me on the bed. Alice sat nearby my feet, while Carlisle and Esme stood leaning against the far wall.

I let out a soft laugh. "A family event, heh? What happened?" I had no idea how long I had been out.

"You fainted." Edward's low voice rang out next to me. "You really should eat something Bella." A tray of food was pushed onto my lap. "Your favorite."

I laughed out loud when I caught the sight of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. As long as I remained human, I doubted Edward would let me live down my surprising intake of eggs on our Honeymoon. Even though the food looked extremely appetizing, I had more important matters on my mind.

"I meant, what happened between you and Rosalie, Edward." I peered up at him with curiosity. Part of me wanted to be angry with him, furious that he would attack his sister like that, but it was so hard to be mad at someone so beautiful. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Perhaps I only imagined him lunging at her.

Edward's face was indifferent; his eyes still a liquid gold. "Nothing happened, Bella."

I looked toward Rosalie and she nodded in agreement.

"But I saw you, just before I fainted." At least, I thought I had. Maybe it was just an illusion that my tired mind created.

Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat, although it was very unnecessary act for him. "Nothing _bad _happened, Bella." He glanced at both Edward and Rosalie, obviously unhappy with their behavior. "I stepped in right before you fainted. After that, our immediate attention was upon you. And I agree with Edward, you really should eat something."

I felt relieved that I was not hallucinating but upset that there had almost been a fight at all. The last thing I wanted was to bring any more trouble to this family than I already had, especially if they were going to turn against each other. I could feel the tears coming again. Stupid pregnancy emotions. I pushed the tray to the floor and buried my face in my pillow, wishing it all away. I didn't care that the Cullen's were watching my tantrum, I couldn't control it.

I heard muted whispers around the room and the sound of the door closing. Edward's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." He voice was hushed and his sweet breath reached my face. "I… I couldn't help myself. My need to protect you is stronger than ever, Bella, you have no idea."

"Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes, Edward?" My words came out in sobs but I was confident that he understood them.

He chuckled and freed one of his hands to touch the stream of tears on my cheek. "Because I love you Bella, and it makes me do stupid things."

I sat up in his lap and pushed my hair back from my face. "You must _really_ love me then."

I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. His finger intertwined with my hair and pulled my face closer to his.

"So you forgive me then?" He pulled away and rested his forehead upon my own.

I nodded. "Always."

After I found time to gather myself, I took a much needed shower. The warm water felt good against my skin but I had to be careful when placing my stomach under the stream. The pressure irritated the bruises and even caused the baby to stir. Edward had greeted me when I exited the shower, a white clothing box in his arms. I was going to put up a fit about him buying me new clothes, especially with my ever expanding waist, but he silenced me. He lifted the lid to reveal a new pair of comfy sweatpants and a fresh tee-shirt, blue of course.

I was now dressed in my new comfy clothes and lounging on the pale couch in the main room downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen fixing me food, spaghetti bolognese at my request, as my stomach was starting to scream from hunger. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie had gone hunting, with some resistance from Rosalie, promising to be back soon. Things were starting to feel much more normal after this morning's events, well, as normal as life with vampires could be.

Esme reentered the room, a tray of food in her arms. "Here you go Bella. Hopefully getting some food in you will improve upon how you are feeling."

I took the tray willing and immediately dug into the delicious plate of food. Oddly enough, the spaghetti tasted awful in my mouth and I held back the urge to spit it out. I tried to wash it down with some milk but that tasted just as awful. I doubted the Cullen's let food go bad, the little they did keep stocked, so what was wrong with me? I decided to push past the taste and finish the plate of food. The baby and I were not going to last very long with out food. I finished in a matter of minutes and set the empty tray on the floor.

"Is every thing okay Bella, you look somewhat… _green_." Edward placed his hands on either side of my face. "And your skin is really warm."

"Isn't it always unusually warm to you?" I couldn't help but laugh but it was cut short by a gurgling sound from my stomach. "Edward… I need to get to the bathroom."

He had me in his arms and in the bathroom in less than second. Continuing a pattern, he held my hair back from my face as I emptied my stomach of the recently consumed spaghetti. A minute felt like an hour as I ended in dry heaves. I struggled to catch my breath as I collapsed backwards in Edward's waiting arms.

"I think I'm done now." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up. I couldn't help but notice that his lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes looked far away.

I decided to keep my mouth shut as he carried my back to my place on the couch. I knew that seeing me in pain and not being able to do anything about it was going to be hard for him, but this was just the beginning. He would need to find a way to handle his emotions. I needed him to.

After flipping through the channels, Edward decided to put a movie in for me to watch. Esme, Alice, and Jasper joined us but I always had a feeling none of them were ever actually paying attention. The movie selection was Romeo and Juliet, an interesting option I thought. I would have enjoyed it more if I did not need six trips to the restroom, only two of those trips being to relieve myself.

The rest of the family returned from hunting during the end credits and joined us in the main room. Carlisle came to stand by me and brought up something that I had almost completely forgotten.

"Have you talked to Charlie yet? He found me at the hospital once during your honeymoon to ask if you were back. I have a feeling if you do not call him soon he may come looking for you, and that would not turn out well." He eyes fell to my bulging abdomen.

My breath caught in my throat and I nodded. How could I have been so thoughtless? "What am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey dad, I'm back from my honeymoon but you can't come see me. How long? Well I don't really know yet but I'll get back to you.' I can feel that one going over well." I did not mean to sound sadistic but my emotions were out of control today. I gave Carlisle a sheepish grin, hoping he found no offense in my words.

He looked very at ease as he spoke. "I was thinking of that on our way back from hunting. Perhaps if you told him you contracted some rare disease in South America and could not leave the house or have visitors. Of course, I would get on the phone as well and explain everything to him. I am a doctor after all." He grinned at me.

The story sounded believable enough to work but it felt wrong to lie to Charlie. And what about Renee? She would freak out when she heard the news and I wouldn't be surprised if she insisted on getting on a plane to Washington right away. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine Bella. Carlisle can be quite convincing." Edward ran his hand along my back in an attempt to sooth me.

I nodded. "Let's get this over with."

I was suddenly aware of the number of people in the room. The whole Cullen family was seated and waiting around, as if I might explode in a matter of moments. Alice seemed to catch my nervous glance and jumped into the air. She grabbed Jasper's hand in her own and started to pull him from the room.

"Let's play a game of chess. Rosalie, Emmett, do you want the next game?"

Emmett, who was always up for a competition, jumped from his seat. Rosalie seemed apprehensive about leaving me but I gave her a reassuring smiled.

"I'll call for you when I'm done Rose."

She nodded, eyeing Carlisle and Edward, and left the room with Emmett.

Esme pulled a small silver phone from her pocket and handed it to me. She sat on my free side and placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

I sighed and flipped the phone open, dialing the familiar number to my old home in Forks. It rang twice before Charlie's picked up.

His voice was rough as he spoke. "Hello?"

I could feel a lump building in my throat and I did my best to swallow it.

"Hey Dad, It's Bella."

**I consider this more of a transition chapter as I prepared to continue the story. I wanted to display more of Bella's raging emotions and introduce her inability to keep food down. Also, I tried to create some tension in the family at the beginning of this trying time.**


	5. Lying to Charlie

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to find a muse. I did end up rereading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn this weekend (whenever I could peel my eyes away from the Olympics) and it kind of refreshed my mind on the situation.**

**I forgot how much I hated Jacob in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and how annoyed I was with his attitude and involvement, but I promise to be nice to him in future chapters.**

**Anyway, here it is. I can kind of understand why Stephenie did not spend much time on Bella's POV because not much is happening besides her being sick. I am working on coming up with something interesting before Jacob arrives, and I also want to develop more on the relationship between Rosalie and Bella. Also, I hope to experiment more with Edward's POV.**

**ENJOY!**

LIES

**BPOV**

The conversation with Charlie went much smoother than I had expected.

_"Hey Bells, it's good to hear your voice. How was your honeymoon?" Charlie sounded calm enough. He was probably playing cards._

_"It was great Dad." I wanted to get the news out as quickly as possible and I fought the need to pause. "Look, there's something I need to tell you…"_

Of course he was stubborn about the whole situation, and for a moment I thought he might get in his cruiser and come straight to the Cullen's home, but Carlisle calmed the situation. I was able to get back on the phone with him before he hung up.

"_Dad, it's very important that you listen to Carlisle. I…I wouldn't want you to get sick because of me." My voice was strained; I was always such a bad liar._

"_Are you sure Bells? Is something else going on? Maybe I should come over…" His voice was rough and stubborn._

"_No! Please, dad… Just, call me every day and I promise I will talk to you as long as I am feeling well. Okay?" I was hoping the pain in my voice made me sound sick, rather than suspicious_

I could fear the tears welling up in my eyes as I set the phone down on the couch. It was hard enough to tell Charlie I was sick, how would it be when I finally made the transformation into a vampire? From what I heard, I would probably not be able to even talk to Charlie for at least the first year. I would be a crazed Newborn, only after one thing… human blood.

I felt Edward's cold hands on my cheeks, wiping away the stream of tears. I allowed myself to collapse into his arms.

"Bella, you handled that very well." Edward pulled his long fingers through my hair, his voice low and soothing.

"It's just so hard to lie to him." My voice was barely a whisper through the tears but I knew he could hear me. "It isn't fair to him."

"I know, love." He kissed my hair. "But this is what you wanted, isn't it? It would come to this eventually, even with out this _thing_ growing inside of you."

I cringed. I hated the way he called our baby a 'thing'. If only he could feel the baby moving, feel the life inside of me. I closed my eyes and pictured the baby boy in my dreams. Those green eyes, Edward's eyes… he was beautiful. _He._ Perhaps that was another meaning of the vivid dreams I had every night, our baby was a boy.

"Edward," My voice was still a whisper, "Our baby is going to be a boy, I know it. And he is going to be just as beautiful as you." I made an attempt at burying my face into his stone chest, taking in the scent of him.

Edward's voice sounded rough and almost pained when he spoke. "Maybe you should rest a bit, Bella. You'll need to try and eat something again in an hour or two, so the more relaxed you are the better."

I hated that he avoided talking to me about this, but there was not much I could do. He was gone so fast it was if he had never been there. I sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch. I pulled my knees into my chest and hugged my legs, fighting the urge to sleep. Why was this so difficult for Edward to accept?

I closed my eyes and gave in, my thoughts had become too worrisome.

**EPOV**

I leaned my head against the wall in my room, anger boiling in my veins. How could she continue to call that thing a child? A baby boy!? She was delirious and stubborn about the situation and I needed to protect her. I needed to save her. I would not let this thing destroy her.

I could feel a growl rumbling low in my throat as my thoughts progressed and I suppressed it. How could I accomplish this? I knew I could convince Carlisle to help, he understood the severity of the situation. And even though Alice and Jasper had yet to voice their opinion to Bella, I knew they were as scared as I was. Maybe if Alice talked to Bella? Then there was Rosalie, selfish with the longing for a baby. She would let Bella die before she allowed harm to come to the baby. I blocked her thoughts as much as possible for fear that I might lunge at her throat. I hated her almost more than I hated the thing growing inside of Bella. And Esme, dear Esme. She sided with Bella, feeling a motherly pull to her. Of course, she could not forget her own human memories and the tragic death of her own baby, a death that brought upon her new life as a vampire. Last was Emmett, and he would stand by Rose, no matter what he thought.

I blocked out all of their thoughts today, not wanting to hear their opinions or fears. I pictured Bella in my mind, her hands folded protectively over her abdomen. I wanted to understand for her, but I couldn't. I heard it in Carlisle's thoughts, there was no way she would survive this and he could not put a timestamp on how fast this pregnancy would move. I could not bear to loose her. Not again.

"Edward." Rosalie's sharp voice rang through my room.

"Who said you could come in here?" My voice was sharp and cruel but I did not care.

"I'm here to talk for a minute, although you can probably read my intentions in my mind."

I had gotten so good at blocking her out these past couple days that her thoughts were transparent. I opened my mind up to them now, even though this was most likely a bad idea.

_"I am here to tell you that I am not going to be leaving Bella's side until that baby is born, Edward. I can see it in your eyes, you are still plotting to remove the baby early and end what you think is her pain. I told Bella I would protect her and the baby and I plan to do just that. Esme and Emmett will stand by me as well, and I think you know that."_

I snarled as her thoughts filled my head. "You don't even care about Bella! All you care about is your own selfish wish for a child of your own. The life you never had."

She smiled smugly at me and shrugged. _"That does not matter to Bella as long as I am by her side. I will do whatever she needs from me to take care of that baby."_

"SHE ISN'T YOURS TO PROTECT!" My voice was loud enough to fill the large house and I hoped I did not disturb Bella. I could here her gentle breathing downstairs and knew she had finally settled into sleep.

Rosalie turned her back and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She stalked out the door and hurried back to Bella's side. She had no more thoughts for me and I could tell my feelings meant nothing to her. All she cared about was that baby… _that thing_… growing inside of my sweet Bella.

My anger had not subsided and I started to worry I would do or say something I regretted soon. "Jasper. Emmett." Their names came out a whisper in my anger but I knew they would here.

One by one they entered my room. Jasper had a look of concern on his face as he took my mood in. Emmett strolled proudly and I doubted he minded my mood, it could mean for a good wrestling match if he was lucky.

I snarled through my teeth. "Let's hunt."

**BPOV**

When I awoke darkness had settled over the forest outside. I sat up slowly and gasped.

"Bella?" Rosalie, who had apparently been sitting on the floor by my head, snapped up and placed her hand on my stomach.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that… I feel so hungry, or something like that." I could not explain the feeling I had but I knew I was empty of the nutrients my baby needed.

She stood and disappeared, returning in a matter of seconds. In her hands she held a plate of toast and a glass of water. I looked at her disapprovingly but took the food anyway.

"Esme thought it would be best to try something less complex for your next meal. At least until you can keep food down." She patted my shoulder and sat back on the floor. Some action movie was playing on TV and she stared at it mindlessly.

I nodded too late for her to see and took a bite of the toast. It tasted awful in my mouth, almost having the same consistency as dirt, but I knew I need to get it down. It had been days since I kept any form of food in my body and I was already starting to feel weaker. I could only imagine the effect this was having on the baby. I took bite after bite slowly and washed it down with the glass of water.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie was aware that I had finished and her head was cocked to look at me.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess." As if those words alone triggered a reaction, I felt pain building up in my stomach. I threw my hands over my mouth and stood to find the bathroom. My legs gave out but Rosalie had me in her arms before I hit the floor. We made it to the bathroom just in time for the horrible heaving to begin. How long would this last? I collapsed backwards and remembered that it was Rosalie would help my hair back tonight, not Edward.

"Rose, where's Edward?"

She held me next to the sink as I washed my face.

"He's hunting with Jasper and Emmett."

I felt somewhat startled that he had left but was glad he was still taking care of his own needs. I dried my face on a nearby towel and tried to pull myself vertical. Rosalie supported me against her side, mostly carrying me as we headed back to the couch. Carlisle and Esme we seated in a nearby love seat, both held books in their hands but did not seem to be reading a single word off the worn pages.

I could hear Rosalie murmuring something, her words to low and fast for my human ears. Carlisle nodded and flashed to my side.

"Bella, we need to find a way to get nutrients into you soon. I'm worried about the toll this is taking on your body."

I nodded, understanding his worry.

"Perhaps there are other foods we could try, experiment with what food my body is willing to expect. I am willing to try anything, Carlisle. Anything that will help keep this baby alive."

Carlisle exchanged a nervous look with Esme and nodded.

"We'll try again in an hour or two." He took a seat and opened his book back up, his worried eyes still on me.

I settled onto the arm of the couch again, pulling my body into a loose fetus position. I bit my lip as the baby moved inside of me, his kicks getting harder and harder. Would the pain get unbearable as time went on? What danger was looming in the future for the baby and I. I had to hope everything would be okay. Edward and I were going to be together forever. I had to survive this.


End file.
